1. Field
The present disclosure relates to network design. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method for a constructing a scalable switching system that facilitates automatic configuration.
2. Related Art
The relentless growth of the Internet has brought with it an insatiable demand for bandwidth. As a result, equipment vendors race to build larger, faster, and more versatile switches to move traffic. However, the size of a switch cannot grow infinitely. It is limited by physical space, power consumption, and design complexity, to name a few factors. More importantly, because an overly large system often does not provide economy of scale due to its complexity, simply increasing the size and throughput of a switch may prove economically unviable due to the increased per-port cost.
One way to increase the throughput of a switch system is to use switch stacking. In switch stacking, multiple smaller-scale, identical switches are interconnected in a special pattern to form a larger logical switch. However, switch stacking requires careful configuration of the ports and inter-switch links. The amount of required manual configuration becomes prohibitively complex and tedious when the stack reaches a certain size, which precludes switch stacking from being a practical option in building a large-scale switching system. Furthermore, a system based on stacked switches often has topology limitations which restrict the scalability of the system due to fabric bandwidth considerations.
In addition, the evolution of virtual computing has placed additional requirements on the network. For example, as the locations of virtual servers become more mobile and dynamic, it is often important for the network to update its knowledge of the location of these virtual servers quickly.